Death Eater Love Shack
by tenderheartinablender
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by prompts from The Death Eater Express facebook group.


AN: While I work on getting my first full length fic polished and ready to start posting, I decided to brush off the cobwebs covering my writing skills and dabble in drabble. This is the first thing I've written in almost a decade so constructive criticism is welcome. General dickishness is not. Enjoy!

DEE drabble challenge: Antonin Dolohov, a cursed treasure, Devil's Snare, Lumos Solem, Alecto or Amycus Carrow

What He Needs

He is so strong, so magnificent, so unyieldingly powerful that I would forsake the Dark Lord to follow him. I would cut out my own heart if he would just keep it next to his. I would burn for him if he'd only ask.

He never asks. He just takes and takes and takes and I give my all to him. I seek him out when he returns from a mission, I know what he needs. I take care of him. I am his and he is mine, even if he doesn't know it.

He is always hitting the bottle when I find him. Eventually he is hitting me and I hit back. I hit back because that's what he likes, what he needs, and I can give it to him. What comes next is always the same, he grabs me and bends me over whatever is close and convenient, my comfort be damned.

I don't mind. I never will. He is inside me and around me, the scent of his sweat and the rapid in and out of his thrusting cock bring me to an orgasm his name on my lips like a prayer, "Antonin."

One time, one time I wish he'd let me bring him, but it's always the same. Drink, fight, fuck, and he never says my name. Amycus thinks I'm a fool, they all do. I see the way they look at me as I look at him, but I know, I know, that one day he'll see me as his match. There is no one else for him. I know what he needs. If I give it to him, he'll see, I know it.

My plan has been laying in wait for an opportunity to arise and that day had finally come. The thing he needs most was within my grasp, I just had to get it to him.

It started 6 months ago after _she_ had survived his signature curse. The little mudblood whore had entranced my Antonin. No doubt that's how she stole her magic in the first place, some unsuspecting pureblood was now a squib because that filthy swine and her ridiculous hair had entranced them long enough to make off with his magical core. I was not going to let that happen to the one thing in this life that means the most to me.

So I found a particularly nefarious curse and hatched my plan. I sent it right to her, now watching her open it on the park bench in muggle London that she thought she was safe on, I see her eyes dance with curiosity and glee at the object the owl had just dropped for her before she tore into the package. I am elated when she puts the necklace on. It is fashioned to look like a vine, her wand wood, I know this because I'm nothing if not thorough in my stalking, and the accompanying note made to look like it was from a secret admirer is icing on the cake. Of course the stupid girl can't resist.

I move closer watching the curse take effect and her eyes widen, it is amazing to watch the panic bubble to the surface as the vine necklace transfigures and winds itself around her. Clever, really, whoever invented this curse. The vines encompassing her look just like Devil's Snare and the little witch does exactly as expected and casts a windless Lumos Solem. It wouldn't have mattered if she'd used a wand or not, the spell she cast triggered the next part of the curse and long thorns began to pierce the disgusting little chit's skin and before the first scream erupts from her throat I step in front of her as I cast a silencing spell.

I laugh when her eyes bulge and her mouth opens in silent screams. "Now, now mudblood," I speak to her, "This will only hurt a minute longer."

I can tell she is trying her hardest to hex me wandlessly, but she is growing weaker as I watch the thorns work their magic. They are drawing blood sure, but their real purpose is even better, and I watch the witch slump to the ground cold and lifeless, the vines having pulled her magical core right out of her filthy mudblood body. I recite the words to the last step and then there is a flash of light as I absorb what is left of little Hermione Granger.

Moments later I come out the high that came with what i had just done. I had succeeded and nothing I have ever done has made me feel this happy. I can finally give him everything he needs. I can give him _her._ I _am her,_ for all intents and purposes. When I glance over, I see that her lifeless body has transfigured to look like me, it was surreal to stare down at that.

I cast a patronus charm, most think we can't do it because we practice the dark arts, but Antonin has given me so many happy memories that I am able to find one that works, and wouldn't you know a disgustingly cute otter hops from my wand. I don't just look like her now, I am her. I tell it to find Antonin and tell him that Alecto is dead and the last thing I uttered was his name before she had killed me.

When he arrives my heart starts beating faster, I know he didn't he thinks I'm dead, he only came for the chance of catching her before she leaves.

 _I'm not going anywhere. You're mine._

He looks as me like he needs me then glances down at the body that once belonged to me. "Thanks for taking care of the bane of my existence, pchelka," he says with a smirk.

I melt, I should care that it's her he wants and he's glad I'm dead, but I don't. "I wasn't trying to do you any favors," I respond with a smirk of my own.

He grabs me and kisses me, I manage to resist for a brief moment, he would suspect something if _she_ didn't, before giving in. He's never kissed me before and I'm in heaven, soaring. I've waited so long for this, I don't ever want him to stop, but I push him away, keeping up the charade.

His chest is heaving and I can't stop myself from reaching out and placing my hand, _her hand,_ over his heart.

"Let's get out of here," I whisper.

He grabs my hand and i feel the tug of apparition behind my navel. When we land I look around and then back to him cocking my head.

"It's the Mother country. Russia. Welcome to my home, Hermione."

That night I give him what he needs and he gives back for the first time since I've known him.


End file.
